Rewritten
by GoTheDist
Summary: Glee from the very beginning. This will hopefully contain a long work from this. THIS TAKES PLACE IN PRESENT DAY (not 2009)


Chapter 1 - 1x01 Pilot

AN: Welcome to this insanely weird story that'll cause more heartbreak than anything; pretty sure about that. LOOKING FOR A BETA! I also have a Spotify playlist for this story, it'll be on my profile for anyone interested. Feel free to ask questions via PM (preferred) or Review. Let it begin now. Enjoy guys!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any music or characters and some storylines, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

In Lima, Ohio there was a high school with stereotypical high school with their cliques that seemed to come straight out of a television show; but that was all going to change after one 30-year-old decided to bring back what made him amazing in high school and easily his favorite part of high school.

"Figgins, I need to do this. There's no creative outlet for these students and they need that outlet. I have a couple of studies that prove having creative outlets in high school helps students in both the short-term and long-term." The 30-year-old Spanish teacher gave the Indian principal a couple of packets. "Here's a couple packets proving the usefulness of music education and music in education." He continued to hand him packets.

"William, I'm not going to reinstate a silly music club for you have your creative outlet for yourself. That's silly, more like out right stupid. Look, I'll humor you. I'll let you get the Glee Club up and running, if I can use the Auditorium for Alcoholics Anonymous and Sue needs it for her Cheerios. Auditorium, once a week. Thursdays. You can use the old classroom in Building 8, the one next to the marquee. Room 8010." A smile began to form on Will's face, but it was quickly dashed. "But you'll have to pay the school $60 a month to keep up the Glee Club. Money, Will. By the way, what would you call it?"

* * *

On opposite ends of a school hallway stood two people in front of a clipboard, that Will put up, with a couple of names on it.

NEW DIRECTIONS

GLEE CLUB SIGN UP! AUDITIONS ON THURSDAY 3PM IN THE AUDITORIUM

Rachel Berry ⋆

Blaine Andersen

Tina Cohen-Chang

Artie Abrams

Marley Rose

Mercedes Jones

PENIS

GLEE SUCKS

PANTY DROPPER

"Well, this is to be expected, right Blaine?" a brunette Jewish girl told her best guy friend who sported tightly gelled black hair.

"Yeah, I've heard at other schools that this happens a lot. Exactly, how much research did we do yesterday, Rachel?" he responded as he walked to his third period class, English.

"We took a couple of hours to do it. We should be captains on this new Glee Club. We're the only ones with the experience." she said quickly.

"Rach, I don't think 'a couple hours online researching' counts as experience." Blaine said making air quotes.

"It does. I bet that none of them have bothered to even check out how to run a glee club. Besides, we need more members if all of them are in the club. We need a minimum of sixteen members. I hope Mr. Schuester knows about that cardinal rule."

"We didn't." Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "What song are you going to upload tonight to Facebook or are you going to go live?"

"Probably my Audition song, 'On My Own' from Les Mis. And LIVE of course. That's what Broadway is. What about you?"

"I'm going to nontraditional route with, "Hey, Soul Sister" from TRAIN. It suits my style nicely, if I do say so." Blaine popped his collar with a smirk.

Rachel immediately saw what Blaine and smoothed out his collar down to its original position. "You're not Danny Zuko, Andersen, Pop songs? Why not, 'Tonight' from West Side?"

"I don't like that song as much as you. It's pretty awesome, but not my favorite, sorry." Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"If you're ever going to be my Tony, you need to love that song." Rachel grabbed Blaine by the shoulder right in front of his English class.

"Rachel, stop. The chances of us landing those roles at the same time is two in a million." Blaine showed Rachel two fingers for emphasis.

"Blaine, we are those two. Trust me. We have voice lessons tomorrow right after each other, just like we have for the past couple of years. Ms. McLoni. How's that Bb5 note coming along? Now for our Wicked premiere, you as Fiyaro, the only real guy part. Boc's a lame part. Me as Elphaba, obviously. I've been singing Defying Gravity since I was in diapers. Then you star in Newsies while I star in Funny Girl..."

Blaine was deep in his thoughts, while Rachel went on her rant, "The chances of getting through to her is miniscule, but Blaine could sometimes get through to her. He only hoped that she could get a boyfriend soon so that he could take a Rachcation."

"Earth to Blaine!" Rachel waved her hands in front of him.

Blaine shook his head, "What?" He shook his head again, "I gotta go to my class, don't you have Advanced Geometry right now?"

Rachel nodded, "I'll see you at lunch," and went to her class.

* * *

"I am the one and only Mercedes Jones. I demand attention. I am meant to be Beyonce, not Kelly Rowland. I have signed up for the new Glee Club, headed up by that Spanish teacher, Schuester. I will be the main star with all of my curves." Mercedes' thoughts swirled in her head as she walked down the hallway to the auditorium for her audition. "I know both of these diva-licious songs:"RESPECT" by Aretha Franklin and Jennifer Hudson's "And I'm Telling You," and I'm stuck between them. I have no clue which one I will actually sing. I'll ask Mr. Schuester, who knows what he'll say…"

"Mercedes?" A foreign exchange student from Ireland, who has been living with the Jones' family. When they went to Mercedes' church, they get some laughs.. "Have you figured out what song you're gonna sing for Glee Club auditions?"

"Not yet, Rory. Are you planning on auditioning?"

"I guess I will. I was in a band back in Ireland. It was fun, maybe this club will be too."

"It will be. I guarantee it." Mercedes patted Rory's back. "Have any idea on what song?"

"Bein' Green."

Mercedes snickered at the song choice. "You're from Ireland and singing about being green? Dang white boy! That's hilarious."

"It's a leprechaun thing." Rory shrugged his shoulders and told Mercedes that he was going to be late for P.E and ran off. Mercedes continued her path to her US History class and went back into her thoughts. "That boy is hilarious. It's kinda good to have a friend in High School for a year. Still-" The catcalls and taunts at Mercedes' body from the football players shook her out of her trance.

(RESPECT starts in the background with the swanky jazz feel)

"AW HELL TO THE NAW!" Mercedes yelled at the jocks doing the cat calls to her.

(Mercedes starts singing, Mr. Schuester is blown away by Mercedes' talent)

(oo) What you want

(oo) Baby, I got

(oo) What you need

(oo) Do you know I got it?

(oo) All I'm askin'

(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)

Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home

(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)

I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone

Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)

All I'm askin' (oo)

Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)

Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)

Yeah (just a little bit)

I'm about to give you all of my money

And all I'm askin' in return, honey

Is to give me my propers

When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)

Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)

When you get home (just a little bit)

Yeah (just a little bit)

(During the instrumental break, she starts feeling the beat and dances around a little bit, still being the strong powerful vocalist she is_

Ooo, your kisses (oo)

Sweeter than honey (oo)

And guess what? (oo)

So is my money (oo)

All I want you to do (oo) for me

Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)

Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)

Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)

When you get home, now (just a little bit)

R-E-S-P-E-C-T

Find out what it means to me

R-E-S-P-E-C-T

Take care, TCB

Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,

sock it to me, sock it to me)

A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me,

sock it to me, sock it to me)

Whoa, babe (just a little bit)

A little respect (just a little bit)

I get tired (just a little bit)

Keep on tryin' (just a little bit)

You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit)

And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)

(re, re, re, re) 'spect

When you come home (re, re, re ,re)

Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)

And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)

I got to have (just a little bit)

A little respect (just a little bit)

(At the end of the song, Mr. Schuester is smiling at Mercedes' jaw dropping performance)

"I'll let you know Mercedes." Mercedes smiled.

* * *

Driving down the street, about two blocks away from WMHS, a brown haired girl told her Mom that this was fine and that she'd walk the rest of the way.

"Marley, honey? I love you. Have a good day at school, I'll see you at lunch." Her mom, Millie Rose, was severely obese and knew that she'd be an embarrassment to her daughter when the kids at school saw the relation between the two of them.

"Thanks Mom. I love you too."

("New York State of Mind starts playing in the background)

Marley put in her headphones and turned on her playlist. "New York State Of Mind" by Billy Joel starts playing and Marley starts daydreaming about her future as a Music Artist living in New York City.

(Marley starts singing while walking down the sidewalk with parents kissing some kids off to the elementary school, while others hop into cars. Some struggle trying to put luggage into a car)

Some folks like to get away

Take a holiday from the neighborhood

Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood

But I'm takin' a Greyhound on the Hudson River line

I'm in a New York state of mind

I've seen all the movie stars

In their fancy cars and their limousines

Been high in the Rockys under the evergreens

I know what I'm needin'

And I don't want to waste more time

I'm in a New York state of mind

(Marley makes it to WMHS and goes inside)

It was so easy livin' day by day

Out of touch with the rhythm and blues

(Marley grabs the school paper and reads it)

But now I need a little give and take

The New York Times, the Daily News

It comes down to reality

And it's fine with me cause I've let it slide

I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside

I don't have any reasons

I left them all behind

I'm in a New York state of mind

Oh yeah

(Flash Forward to Marley performing onstage for her Glee Club Audition)

It was so easy living day by day

Out of touch with the rhythm and blues

But now I need a little give and take

The New York Times, the Daily News

Who, oh, oh whoa who

It comes down to reality

And it's fine with me cause I've let it slide

I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside

I don't have any reasons

I left them all behind

I'm in a New York state of mind

I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River line

'Cause I'm in a, I'm in a New York state of mind

(Marley smiled at Mr. Schuester who smiled back)

"Thanks Marley. I'll let you know."

* * *

"Warblers, we have a problem." A pasty brown haired soprano ran into the Warblers' choir room with earth-shattering news.

"Kurt, what's the problem?" a Asian boy said evidently worried about his boyfriend.

"Wen, as the Warbler Council consists of me, you, and Trent, we have a girl whose father went here at Dalton Academy. She's the newest student here and she wants to audition for the Warblers. We need to activate the signal. Send out texts. I'll find Trent alright?" Kurt kissed Wen on the cheek and ran off to find Trent.

After ten minutes after Wen sent off the texts, the entire Warbler clan was in attendance.

Kurt stood up and signaled to stop talking. "So, Warblers. We have a dilemma. Who has heard of the tradition defying of Dalton Tradition?"

A dirty blonde haired guy rose his hand. Kurt acknowledged him. "A girl has transferred to Dalton." Those who haven't heard the news sat there in shock of the news.

"Silence. That's not all to the story. She also wants to audition for the Warblers." No one seemed to breathe. Then all at once it seemed that everyone flew off the handle. Screams, yells, protests were the norm for about fifteen then Kurt did the Warbler Silence Note. "Now, we will hear her. See if she's good, if she isn't, then we have a definite reason besides being misogynistic. Her audition is in 15 minutes. So chill and rel-"

A knock came from the Warblers door. Trent opened it and stood a black girl in the standard red, black blazer and white shirt and matching tie. The only difference was a gray skirt with a black belt between the male and female uniforms, when the males had black pants and black belt. Her "Pam Grier afro" and fairy like stature seemed to demand attention and show her inner strength. The Warblers seemed to be intimidated by her presence.

"Hi. I'm Jane Hayward. I know I'm early, but it's better to be punctual than late." She nodded while flashing white teeth their way.

Kurt walked up to her and extended his hand to her which she graciously accepted. "Hi Jane, I'm Kurt Hummel, lead Warbler and on the Council. This is my boyfriend, Wen, fellow Council member. This is Trent, a fellow Council Member. And these are the Warblers." He said with a smile, gesturing to each of them.

"Hi. Where can I put my bag?" Kurt led Jane to the coat hanger where she could sit her messenger bag down. "So, should we get started? Want me to do it a capella or do you have a stereo? I have a CD if you've changed that tradition."

Kurt looked at Trent and Wen who just nodded. "Whichever one you feel most comfortable doing." Kurt replied. Jane pulled out the CD for Kurt to put into the stereo, which he did. "Tell me when you're ready." Jane nodded and smiled a smile that was full of confidence.

(Jane starts dancing in her place and loses her nerves)

Whoa

(Warblers look shocked at her voice, hoping for the worst)

Another day

I'll take your pain away

(Jane notices some Warblers talking to themselves)

Some people talk about you

Like they know all about you

When you get down they doubt you

And when you tipping on the scene

Yeah they talkin' about it

Cause they can't tip all on the scene with you talkin' about it

T-t-t-talkin' about it

When you get elevated

They love it or they hate it

You dance up on them haters

Keep getting funky on the scene

While they jumpin' round you

They trying to take all your dreams

But you can't allow it

Cause, baby, whether you're high or low

Whether you're high or low

You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

T-t-t-tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)

Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)

You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Now let me see you do the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

And I'm still tippin' on it

Jane:

See I'm not walkin' on it

Or trying to run around it

This ain't no acrobatics

You either follow or you lead, yeah

I'm talkin' about you

I'll keep on blaming the machine, yeah

I'm talkin' about it

T-t-t-talkin' about it

I can't complain about it

I gotta keep my balance

And just keep dancing on it

We getting funky on the scene

Yeah you know about it

Like a star on the screen

Watch me tip all on it

[Jane (The Warblers):]

Then, baby, whether I'm high or low (High or low)

Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)

You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Yeah, tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)

Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)

Tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Baby let me see you tight rope (Tip, tip on it)

And I'm still tippin' on it

Jane with The Warblers:

I tip on alligators

And little rattle snakers

But I'm another flavor

Something like a terminator

Ain't no equivocating

I fight for what I believe

Why you talkin' about it

Sh-sh-she's talkin' about it

Some calling me a sinner

Some calling me a winner

I'm calling you to dinner

Hey, you know exactly what I mean

Yeah I'm talking about you

You can rock or you can leave

Watch me tip without you

[Jane (The Warblers):]

Now-now-now whether I'm high or low (High or low)

Whether I'm high or low (High or low)

I'm gonna tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Oooh (Tip, tip on it)

Baby, baby, whether I'm high or low (High or low)

Low-low-low-low (High or low)

I gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Now baby tip on the tightrope

You can't get too high (You can't get too high)

I said you can't get too low (You can't get too low)

Hah, cause you get too high (Cause you get too high)

No, you'll surely be low (No, you'll surely be low)

1, 2, 3, hah

Yeah, yeah

Now, maybe whether I'm high or low (High or low)

Baby whether you're high or low (High or low)

You gotta tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Yeah tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Baby, baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)

Baby, whether you're high or low (High or low)

You got to tip on the tightrope (Tip, tip on it)

Baby let me see your tightrope

Let me hear

Oh, oh, oh, oh

You-you

Hoo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You got to give it up, oh

Oooooo yeah, yeah

You've got to stay on the scene

Yeah, yeah

Tightrope

Hey, yeah, yeah

The Warblers sit in silence still basking in the amazingness of that number.

"So? Am I in?" Jane asked.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at the question then said, "Jane, hun? Here's my phone." Kurt unlocked his phone for her and tossed it. "Put in your phone number. We'll call you about the result." Jane hurriedly put her phone number into Kurt's phone. She handed it to him and grabbed her bag on her way out. Once she had left, the room erupted in chaos. "NO! NO! NO!" A couple of the Warblers' voices rang out. Once Kurt was able to settle down the Warblers, a black member raised his hand. "I call dibs." Kurt facepalmed and the chaos ensued again.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Wen screeched to try and calm the chaos that his boyfriend was unable to. It came to a quick halt, never seeing Wen get fired up. "Thank you." Wen adjusted his blazer, then took a deep breath. "She was amazing. Now as an institution, we could be be misogynistic, racist, when deciding if she should be allowed into the Warblers. I will tell you my vote right now. I am voting that she should not be allowed in. We're a boy's school. Not a co-ed school." Kurt was displeased with his boyfriend's decision; knowing how it felt to be different in the public school unlike the rest of the Warblers who have been in private schools for their entire lives.

"All she wants is to be accepted for who she is. None of you guys have felt exceptionally different in school. Back in middle school, I was the outsider, the punching bag, the class 'fag.' How many of you can say that? Being in public school?" The rest of the Warblers looked down at their feet while Kurt was throwing his shield in Jane's corner. "Trent, have anything to say?"

"No comment."

"Let's vote." Kurt grabbed a piece of paper from his notebook and ripped it into pieces. He passed out the pieces of paper to the Warblers. One by one people vote and put into the birdcage. "Remember you can vote: Yes, No, Abstain." Kurt reminded everyone. After a minute, the votes were tallied and Kurt was ready to announce the winner. "It has been determined that Miss Jane Hayward will not be joining the Warblers. With sixteen members, nine chose not to permit Miss Hayward into the Warblers. Five chose to permit her. Lastly, two members chose to abstain from the vote." Kurt pointed to Wen, "Make sure that this goes in the books." Kurt whips out his phone to call Jane. "Silence." Kurt dials the number and puts in on speaker. After a beep, Jane picks up.

"Hello? Jane Hayward speaking."

"Hi, Jane. It's Kurt Hummel from the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"Hi Kurt. Am I on speaker?"

"Yes. We've come to a consensus." Kurt took a deep breath. "With a 9-5-2 vote, you will not be allowed to join the Warblers. I'm very sorry. Have a good night." Kurt hung up on her, barely hearing her tears on the phone.

* * *

"So we've done a whole bunch of crap and you haven't done jack. Now it's up to us to come up with a dare for you." Lauren Zizes, a brunette wrestler told a goth Asian and a nerd with thick glasses in a wheelchair. The rest of their friends got into a circle and reached a consensus rather quickly. "Audition for the Glee Club. Artie, Ginuwine by Pony." Lauren said. "Amberlynn, choose Tina's song."

A blonde with a blue streak in her hair smiled and flipped her hair, "I Kissed A Girl. Katy Perry."

Lauren smiled, "Excellent. Good luck. Have fun making fools of yourselves." Lauren was about to change the subject then quickly added, "Oh! If you're accepted, you have to stay in for at least through the first semester."

Artie and Tina nodded at the dare and accepted it.

* * *

"How could they do this to you? You're a legacy! You're an amazing singer, just like your mom." A black man in a blue blazer with matching pants and shoes told Jane.

"Dad, it's fine. I'll go to William McKinley. It's closer and cheaper." Jane said.

"I can sue them. I can sue the Warblers directly." Mr. Hayward sharply spoke, Jane sighed in exasperation.

"Don't. Dalton isn't open minded enough. I might as well just go to McKinley. Can we go tour the school at least?" Mr. Hayward conceded at his only daughter's request.

* * *

That night on Facebook, Rachel had her iPhone in her hand and pressed LIVE!

"Hey, internet land! It's Rachel Berry, back with another installment of my nightly videos here on Facebook! Tonight's song is 'On My Own' from the EIGHT Tony Award Winning Musical, Les Miserables!"

(Rachel started the music on her laptop and the interlude started. She looked sad, depressed, just like Eponine)

On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone

I walk with him 'til morning

Without him, I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me

(Heckling comments start appearing on her screen. She becomes stronger with each and every rude comment pops up)

In the rain

The pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

(Flashback to her watching a blonde cheerleader and the black haired quarterback making out)

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say there's a way for us

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him, the world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

(Flashes forward to her audition)

I love him

But every day I'm learning

All my life I've only been pretending

Without me, his world will go on turning

A world that's full of happiness that I have never known

I love him

I love him

I love him...

But only on my own…

Mr. Schuester politely clapped for Rachel.

"When are the meetings?" Rachel bluntly said with Schuester looking on in shock. Blaine came on stage and carried Rachel off.

"Mr. Schuester, I'm sorry for Rachel's behavior." Blaine said exhausted for apologizing for Rachel's behavior.

"It's fine. Are you auditioning?" Blaine nodded at the question.

"Yes. I'm Blaine Anderson. I will be singing 'Hey, Soul Sister' by TRAIN."

(Blaine put in his CD on the stereo and starts it. Blaine dances along with the music, doing silly little dance moves)

Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you

And so I went and let you blow my mind

Your sweet moonbeam

The smell of you in every single dream I dream

I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided

Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me

You gave my life direction

A game show love connection, we can't deny-y-y-y-y-y-y

I'm so obsessed

My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest

I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna

And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Way you can cut a rug

Watching you's the only drug I need

So gangster, I'm so thug

You're the only one I'm dreaming of

You see I can be myself now finally

In fact there's nothing I can't be

I want the world to see you'll be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

Mr. Schuester clapped for his performance and thanked him.

"Sorry again about Rachel. She's usually like that." Blaine said while he left. Mr. Schuester's head spun while watching the inbetween show the two audition right then. He had time before the next audition and called his wife. The phone rang and rang.

"Hey honey!" she said in a little bit of pain. "How... are… you?" she said moaning.

"Terri, what are you doing?" he spoke in confusion.

"Nothing. Just a little yoga to help the baby along." She told him. "How are those silly hormonal Glee kids doing?"

Pushing aside the taunt, Will answered. "Alright. They're a mixed batch. Kinda like my Glee Club back in the day. I sense a diva-off for two. We've had two guys audition… Guess who is going to talk to Coach Tanaka? This guy."

"When are you going to be home?"

"Two hours or so. I gotta go. Auditioner is coming onstage. Bye. Love you." Will hung up the phone before Terri could say anything. "Hello. Are you auditioning?"

"I guess so. I'm Rory Flanagan. A foreign exchange student from Ireland. I'll be singing 'Bein' Green' by Joe Raposo."

(Rory brings the microphone over to the piano and sets it by the piano. Rory begins playing)

It's not that easy being green

Having to spend each day the color of the leaves

When I think it could be nicer being red, or yellow, or gold

Or something much more colorful like that

It's not that easy being green

It seems you blend in with so many other ordinary things

And people tend to pass you over 'cause you're

Not standing out like flashy sparkles in the water

Or stars in the sky

But green's the color of Spring

And green can be cool and friendly-like

And green can be big like an ocean, or important

Like a mountain, or tall like a tree

When green is all there is to be

It could make you wonder

But why wonder, why wonder?

I'm green and it'll do fine

And It's beautiful

And I think it's what I want to be

Mr. Schuester clapped and thanked Rory for the wonderful audition.

* * *

The following morning, Figgins called Will into his office. In the office was Jane and her father. Jane wore a similar attire to her Dalton uniform, but a brown ensemble instead of navy blue and red.

"William, this is Michael Hayward and his daughter Jane Hayward. Jane wishes to audition for Glee Club. She was attending the Dalton Academy for Boys, but their Glee Club, the Dalton Academy Warblers denied her entry after her audition."

Will did a double take. "Wait. Are you a transgender woman? Since you went to an all-boys academy."

Jane looked offended at first, but knew the weirdness of the situation. "No. I'm a girl. Full girl. Not transgender. My dad sued Dalton for discrimination and won. I was able to attend, but I wanted to be a part of the Warblers. I auditioned and was frickking amazing. I was declined from entering. Since that was the only reason why I wanted to go, I asked my dad if I could go here instead, since McKinley is in the district. I heard that there was an inactive Glee Club. Luckily when Principal Figgins said that there Glee Auditions it was like a dream come true. Like I was meant to come here."

Will smiled. "Well, I'm William Schuester. I won't require for you to audition; I just need check your exact range for when I'm arranging the music. I'm assuming Soprano."

"Of course."

"We actually have a meeting tomorrow. I still have two auditionees later today. We have invitationals in three weeks, so I'll get you the sheet music tomorrow at the meeting."

* * *

Artie and Tina sat in the wings of the auditorium waiting for their audition slot, noticing that Mr. Schuester was running late. They had their phones in listening to their respective songs and nerves were starting to settle in. The lights flashed letting them know that their time was now. Tina walked on stage, slowly. She looked frightening in her gothic clothing.

"Te- Tee- Tina. I Kiss..ed A Girl."

(Tina suddenly becomes confident and brings her rock alto voice to the show)

This was never the way I planned, not my intention.

I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion

It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.

I'm curious for you, caught my attention.

[Chorus:] (Tina slaps her thighs when she says girl in the chorus)

I kissed a girl and I liked it,

the taste of her cherry chapstick.

I kissed a girl just to try it,

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.

It felt so wrong,

it felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.

You're my experimental game, just human nature.

It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.

My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

I kissed a girl and I liked it,

the taste of her cherry chapstick.

I kissed a girl just to try it,

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.

It felt so wrong,

it felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

Us girls we are so magical,

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.

Hard to resist, so touchable.

Too good to deny it.

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

I kissed a girl and I liked it,

the taste of her cherry chapstick.

I kissed a girl just to try it,

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.

It felt so wrong,

it felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

Mr. Schuester looked shocked at her strong performance and edgy choice for a song. He quickly took his composure and clapped politely.

"I'll let you know." Tina walked off and gave Artie a hug and wished him luck as he rolled on stage.

"Hi. I'm Arthur 'Artie' Abrams. Pony, yo! Ginuwine!"

(Music starts up and Artie starts feeling the beat and starts dancing with it)

I'm just a bachelor

I'm looking for a partner

Someone who knows how to ride

Without even falling off

Gotta be compatible

Takes me to my limits

Girl when I break you off

I promise that you won't want to get off

If you're horny, Let's do it

Ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting

Come and jump on it

If you're horny, let's do it

Ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting

Come and jump on it

Sitting here flossing

Peeping your steelo

Just once if I have the chance

The things I will do to you

You and your body

Every single portion

Send chills up and down your spine

Juices flowing down your thigh

If you're horny, Let's do it

Ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting

Come and jump on it

If you're horny, let's do it

Ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting

Come and jump on it

If we're gonna get nasty, baby

First we'll show and tell

Till I reach your ponytail

Lurk all over and through you baby

Until I reach your stream

You'll be on my jockey team

If you're horny, Let's do it

Ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting

Come and jump on it

If you're horny, let's do it

Ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting

Come and jump on it

(ride it)

(my saddle's)

"Well someone's still a virgin…" Will thought to himself about that performance, then said the following to him.. "I'll let you know, Artie."

* * *

Will looked through his audition rap sheets and realized that he needs more guys. Sure Blaine could carry most of the Bass and Baritone section, but he needs a couple more tenors. Looking through the girls, he had a nice balance, even with Jane. I'll hold a meeting and see if I really need more guys. Will got up from his desk in his office and started sifting through his filing cabinets for sheet music, After minoring in Music back in College, he's become a fan of transposing songs for him to sing in his natural key. He found a song from his high school days and early college years that means a lot to him and decided to finally transpose that for his new kids. "It'll be their debut song for their invitational." he thought to himself. "Where's that Queen song? 'Somebody to Love?' That would go perfect to close off the night for it." He quickly made up a flyer with the people who have been accepted into the Glee Club and the date for the first meeting. Will flew to the corkboard to post it; he took a picture of it and posted it on his Facebook, "Glee official! #2k16"

* * *

"Dear Journal,

That bastard Figgins… That bastard William Schuester… Ruined my perfectly good Cheerio Health Specialist…. I needed that Specialist to boost the health and stamina of my seven time championship Cherrio Cheerleading team, the pride of McKinley High. FOR WHAT? A silly GLEE CLUB? The word, GLEE, is damn poison on my lips. I need my full budget back so that my Cheerios can become the best. That is my goal. That is one Sue Sylvester's goal. To end the Glee Club." A short blonde woman in a red tracksuit sat in her office furiously writing in her journal, a place where she writes and plots for every single thing for her Cheerleading team can become the best they can be.

Sue furiously walked straight to Figgins' office and Figgins was terrified when he saw her face. In an attempt to calm the storm before World War III happened, he spoke, "Sue, calm down. Glee is a club. I'm having Schue pay out of his pocket for this club."

"That is NOT enough. I need my full budget restored. How else do you expect my stars to be fashion icons like Madonna or full out starlets trying to tarnish that image like Miley Cyrus? HOW ELSE FIGGINS?" Sue sounded off to Figgins.

"LOOK! Sue Sylvester… You're very talented… You can make due. Surely you remember the money drought of 2001. Your second year here. Terrible. But you made due. MAKE DUE!" Figgins smacked his hand on his desk, as if signalling to Sue to get the hell out of his office.

"This is not over." Sue stomped off back to her hellish Cheerio practice.

* * *

Three triple handstands, two mini pyramids, one giant pyramids, eight toss ups later….

"YOU THINK THIS FRICKKING HARD? TRY BEING IN A ORGY WITH EIGHT FEMINAZIS! THAT'S HARD!" Sue yelled to her Cheerio team wearing red and white McKinley uniforms. Three hours later…

"Quinn. I need you to whip Brittany and Santana into shape. The only way I know how is by destroying something. I need the three of you to join Glee Club. Audition.. Sing a stupid song. Schuester's dumb enough to let you three hags in his dainty club."

"Fine. One week. One week only. Between this, it's gonna be hell."

Sue devilishly smiled at Quinn's comment. "Just like how I like it. Hell."

Quinn strutted into the locker room and grabbed a Latina berating a freshman for not doing her part of the routine. A ditzy blonde was snapchatting her boyfriend of the week, Others were in various states of undress.

"Pierce! Over here. Coach has a order for us." the blonde came over to where Quinn and the Latina were standing.

"Sue gave a new order. She wants us to infiltrate the Glee Club and destroy it from the inside. Santana, you can use your scissor legs to go through Mr. Schuester and the boys on the team.. Granted all of them are gay." The Latina smiled at her assignment. "Brittany, I don't really know. Do something," the blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Got it?"

"All but one, Quinn." Santana said. "How are we going to get in?"

"Glee Club is a singing club. By singing. Glee's soon gonna have a problem with us."

(Quinn starts the music on her phone. "Problem" by Ariana Grande starts playing)

[Santana:]

Hahaha, uh-huh

It's Iggy Iggs

I got one more problem with you girl

[Santana with The Cheerios:]

I got one less, one less problem ([Santana:] Ehh)

[Quinn:]

Hey, baby, even though I hate ya

I wanna love ya

[The Cheerios:]

I want you

[Quinn:]

And even though I can't forgive ya

I really wanna

[The Cheerios:]

I want you

[Brittany:]

Tell me, tell me baby

Why can't you leave me?

Cause even though I shouldn't want it

I gotta have it

[The Cheerios:]

I want you

[Santana:]

Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser and realize that I've got

[Quinn:]

One less problem without you

I got one less problem without you

I got one less problem without you

[Santana with the Cheerios:]

I got one less, one less problem

[Quinn:]

One less problem without you

I got one less problem without you

I got one less problem without you

[Santana with the Cheerios:]

I got one less, one less problem

[Brittany:]

I know you're never gonna wake up

I gotta give up

[The Cheerios:]

But it's you

[Brittany:]

I know I shouldn't ever call back

Or let you come back

[The Cheerios:]

But I do

[Santana with Brittany:]

Every time you touch me

And say you love me

[Quinn:]

I get a little bit breathless

[Santana with Brittany:]

I shouldn't want it

[The Cheerios:]

But I do

[Santana with Brittany:]

Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser and realize that I've got

[Quinn:]

One less problem without you

I got one less problem without you

I got one less problem without you

[Santana with the Cheerios:]

I got one less, one less problem

[Quinn:]

One less problem without you

I got one less problem without you ([Santana:] Ooh, babe)

I got one less problem without you ([Santana:] Ooh, babe)

[The Cheerios:]

I got one less, one less problem

[Quinn:]

It's Iggy Iggs

Uh, what you got?

[Santana (with The Cheerios):]

(Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you)

In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you

You saying that you know but I (really, really doubt you)

Understand my life (is easy when I ain't around you)

Iggy, Iggy to biggie to be here stressin'

I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you (more than I love your presence)

And the best thing now is probably for you to exit

(I let you go, let you back), I finally learned my lesson

(No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin')

I'm listening to you knowin' (I can't believe what you're sayin')

There's a million you's, baby boo, (so don't be dumb)

(I got 99 problems but you won't be one)

(Like what)

[Santana (The Cheerios):]

Ooh (One less, one less problem)

Ooh (One less, one less problem)

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders (One less, one less problem)

[Santana with Brittany and Quinn:]

I should be wiser and realize that I've got

[Quinn (Santana):]

One less problem without you ([Brittany:] Hey)

I got one less problem without you (Oh, babe)

I got one less problem without you (Hoo!)

[The Cheerios:]

I got one less, one less problem ([Santana:] Hooh, baby)

[Quinn:]

One less problem without you ([Brittany:] Yeah, yeah)

I got one less problem without you ([Santana:] Hooh, hey)

I got one less problem without you

[Santana with The Cheerios:]

I got one less, one less problem ([Santana:] Oooh)

(The trio flashes forward to their audition)

[Brittany]

One less problem without you ([Santana:] Hey)

I got one less problem (without you, uh) ([Santana:] I got one less, one less, yeah)

I got one less problem without you

[The Cheerios (with Santana):]

I got one less, one less (problem, yeah)

Will stood up and clapped for that huge performance. "That was amazing. Why would you want to do Glee when you're on the Cheerios?"

The trio looked at each other, but Brittany blurted out, "College Applications." They shrugged at the smart answer.

"Hey girls? Glee's meeting after school. Room 8010. Do you think you could ask the football team for a couple members?"

"Sure." Quinn said. Once the trio offstage they high fived at how easy it was to deceive him.

* * *

At Dalton Academy, the Warblers were having early auditions for their soloist for the first competition of the season, Sectionals. They didn't need to have an invitational as the group has been a part of the National Show Choir Association since the Association was created.

In between auditions, Kurt raised a question. "Can't we overrule the decision by the general majority?"

"I don't know think so Kurt." Trent got up and went to the Warblers' Constitution and flipped through the index.

"Section C, Sub-Section F, Line 23: Warblers Council may not overrule the consensus of the Warblers when deciding about a new member joining." Trent read from the rule book.

"Trent, check about voting in new members."

"Section C, Sub-Section D, Line 5: Warblers will vote on new members by a general consensus. If there is no majority, the auditionee is automatically disallowed from joining the Warblers." Trent read again.

"Nothing Kurt. Jane is not allowed to join us. I'm sorry. I heard she transferred to a public school. I think William McKinley High School." Wen told his boyfriend.

"That school is in my district back home. I was going to go there, but then the bullying… You know… I'll be back. I'll probably get in late tonight." Kurt got his stuff and handed them to Wen. "Take care. See you in a few hours." And he was gone.

* * *

Once in Lima, Kurt decided to stop at The Lima Bean to get his coffee that he hadn't tasted in a month. He parked his car and got inside the shop. While he was ordering…

"Blaine. Glee was amazing. I love the group… though Jane could stand still and let the natural stars take their place, since we're the stars. They're the backup crew."

Kurt heard that statement and thought to himself, "What a diva." He shook his head. "Wait Jane?" Kurt turned around and saw the girl. "Rachel Berry. The Mini Barbara Streisand. She hasn't changed in the year that I haven't seen her. She's in the McKinley Glee Club… What luck…"

Rachel stopped in her mini rant about the diva of the group and saw a boy that she hadn't seen since Middle School. Blaine took his place in her heart and as her GBF. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Kurt flinched when he heard his middle name, trying not to break down about his mom's death.

"Hi Rachel. How have you been?" Kurt asked. Rachel just strutted up and cut in line.

"How have you been? It's been like a year. What are you doing nowadays?" Rachel pressed for information.

"I actually go to Dalton Academy in Westerville. I have a boyfriend now. Going there has done wonders for me, but I'm more interested in what you're doing." Kurt said obviously giving a fake smile. "Let me order my coffee then we can talk." Kurt turned back to the barista. "Grande nonfat mocha."

Rachel chimed in, "Venti Double Chocolate Chip Frap with 2 shots of espresso. A medium drip too." Kurt wound up paying for the order, cutting a huge chunk into his allowance. Once they got their drinks, they found a quiet place to chat. Blaine pulled Rachel aside to talk to her.

"Hey, I think Imma jet." Blaine pulled out a five dollar bill out of his wallet and gave it to Rachel. "Give it to him. Tell him thanks for me."

"Blaine, it's fine. Come join us. It'll be for a bit. I have to help Jane work on her upper register in like five anyways." Blaine conceded and joined Kurt and Rachel.

"So Rachel… You joined a Glee Club?"

"Yeah. Blaine and I are the stars of it." Blaine signalled to Kurt "no way."

"Awesome for you. I'm the first sophomore at Dalton to be the head and lead soloist in the same year. So that's pretty cool, plus the only counter tenor and male soprano in the entire choir is cool. We just had a girl audition, the first girl to be accepted into Dalton. Jane. I forget her last name." Kurt told the McKinley duo, who looked at each other.

"Black, afro, kinda preppy?" Blaine asked, uttering his first words in the conversation.

"Yeah. Is she at McKinley?" Kurt asked worried about her whereabouts.

"I think so." Rachel said.

"How is she doing?" Kurt quizzically asked. Rachel ran to the bathroom, holding her mouth and stomach.

"Good." Blaine flatly said.

"You need a Rachcation. Bad." Kurt said, using her name.

"FINALLY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE!? She needs a damn boyfriend." Blaine smiles brightly at the new connection.

"I pity that soul that marries Rachel and/or plays her leading man."

"Amen! Rachel is a hassle. She needs a chill pill. She was berating me yesterday about my decisions for Glee."

"Oh gosh. Was it about West Side Story?"

"What else?" Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"What else what?" Rachel asked the budding friends.

"Nothing, Rach. Hey Kurt? Maybe you come to McKinley… We're heading over there right now. Jane's going to be there. You can join in on the late Glee rehearsal. Mr. Schue won't mind." Blaine said.

"He won't. Come on. Follow us in your car." Rachel smiled and grabbed her Frap. Kurt and Blaine followed suit. Rachel and Blaine got into Rachel's car. Kurt got into his car and followed Rachel and Blaine back to McKinley.

* * *

In the Glee Club's choir room sat: Mercedes, Tina, Rory, Jane, Artie, Brittany, Quinn, Santana, and Marley. They were working on a song for their invitational.

"National Show Choir Rules state: You have 15 minutes to do a set. Fill it all the way up or leave as much empty as you want. Setup time is 5 minutes before the start of your set." Mr. Schuester told his students.

"What is this song from? 1982?"

"Close actually. 1979. It's actually an open letter song, I think, since it talks about how the innovation killed the previous work."

"Mr. Schue? Sorry we're late."

"Rachel, Blaine it's fine. Sheet music on the piano." He dismissively said.

"Kurt?!" Jane exclaimed.

"Hey Jane. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Why are you here? Dalton's like thirty minutes away."

"Needed to check in with you. I want to apologize again to you."

"Kurt, it's fine. I think I found my home here. Maybe you should think about coming here instead."

"You guys obviously need more guys. Having three. I'm miffed over the Warblers' decision to not let you into the Warblers. I'll think about it, plus the testosterone is messing with my head. Would be nice to have some estrogen. But we're scheduled to face each other during Sectionals, if you do your Invitational well enough. Most first time teams don't get past Sectionals and I know the Warblers' set. Conflict of interest. So good luck. I'll be heading back to Westerville. Nice seeing you Jane."

Jane smiled and an idea formed in her head as Kurt left. Once Kurt got out to his car and turned it on, a song from Cash Cash started playing.

(Music starts for "Surrender" by Cash Cash)

(Kurt)

I was running on an empty heart,

Not a trace of gasoline

Trying to dim every single spark

That could hurt, that could burn all of me

(Goes to the Auditorium where the New Directions are practicing their number for their Invitational)

(Rachel)

Like a soldier on the battleground

Lying wounded on the field

I was fighting alone with a broken sword

Now I'm caught in a war with no shield

(Jane spins around)

If you hold me now and leave me never,

Say you'll stay with me forever

(New Directions)

Then I surrender, surrender

If you hold me now and leave me never,

Say you'll stay with me forever

Then I surrender, surrender

Surrender, surrender

(Artie, Rory, Tina) (Tina rolls Artie to Center)

I pushed and pulled all the ones that tried,

Then I watched them fade away

As I look around a vacant room,

I see nobody left here to blame

(Splits screen between Kurt and the New Directions)

(Kurt, Rachel, Blaine)

'Cause I made myself a prisoner

Shackled up by all my fears

But I feel you breaking away at the walls,

Make them fall make them all disappear

(Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana)

If you hold me now and leave me never,

Say you'll stay with me forever

Then I surrender, surrender (Mercedes: Surrender)

If you hold me now and leave me never,

Say you'll stay with me forever

Then I surrender, surrender

Surrender, surrender

(New Directions and Kurt)

Hold me now and leave me never,

Say you'll stay with me forever

Then I surrender, surrender

Then I surrender, surrender

(At song's end, Kurt's arrived at Dalton with some choice words for the Warblers' Council. Kurt is also seen with his phone left in his car with the contact reading "Dad." A brown haired girl runs into the Auditorium.)

"DAMN IT!" the brown haired girl upsettedly said, causing the heads to turn from their amazing first performance as a club.

"Hello?" Mr. Schuester asked. "Are you wanting to audition?"

"Yes." her voice surprisingly nasal now.

"New Directions, seats in the Auditorium." Mr. Schuester told his students. "What's your name?"

"Sugar." The entire club looked shocked that a parent would name their kid that. "Sugar Motta. Big Spender.

(Sugar turns on her phone and starts the music)

"Enjoy, especially you four eyes." Sugar spoke to Artie, who seemed to be creeped out at the interaction.

(Sugar starts singing doing weird dance moves, her voice sounding worse than nails on a chalkboard)

The minute you walked in the joint

I could see you were a man of distinction.

A real big spender,

Good lookin', so refined.

Say, wouldn't you like to know

What's goin' on in my mind?

So let me get to the point.

I don't pop my cork for every guy I see.

Hey big spender,

Spend a little time with me.

"Let me know when the next meeting is. Call me, text me, when you decide that you need my amazing talent." Just like that Sugar left the auditorium, leaving the rest of Glee Club in shock.

Once the shock wore off of the club, Rachel blurted out,"Mr. Schue, you can't even imagine letting her in the Glee Club. She's a terrible singer. She can barely dance."

Mr. Schuester took a couple seconds to try and think of a reasonable answer. "So we'll teach her." Rachel started to protest, but Mr. Schuester stopped her. "Glee's a safe haven for people that feel like they don't belong anywhere. It's where you can be yourself. Never forget that. All of you. She's one of us. An outcast."

"How the hell can those Cheerios be outcasts? They're the top of the food chain." Mercedes asked.

"What did you say, Mary J. Blige?" Santana's claws started to come out.

"Santana. Stop. You as well, Mercedes." Mr. Schuester said and with a smile started singing, "We got to work, work, work this out."

"Wrong generation for you, Mr. Schue. So 2007." Rachel covered her face with her hand.

"No worries. That's our philosophy." Mr. Schuester smiled again.

"Please stop the musical references, Mr. Schuester." Blaine said, trying hard to stifle his laughter.

"Okay, I will, if we allow Sugar in." Mr. Schuester giving them an ultimatum. "Raise your hand if you're in agreeance." All of the club raised their hand. "Great. Sugar Motta, welcome."

* * *

Will grabbed a purple marker out of his pocket and wrote on the whiteboard in the classroom:

TOGETHER

"That is the theme for our inaugural week of Glee Club. Your goal is to get with someone you don't know that well and perform either a duet or small group number. Then at the end of the week, we'll perform this song." Mr. Schuester passed around the sheet music for a song before their time, but hopefully they'll love it.

"This song? Really? It's so 2006. Most of us were still in our diapers."

"I think what Berry is trying to say is that… Maybe we should try something from this decade.. Like Justin Timberlake's Can't Stop The Feeling?"

"No. We are doing this song. That's final."

* * *

In a wide, open football field stood the same tall, black haired guy kissing the blonde cheerleader, who was currently sweating his tail off in football practice.

"Puck! Go long!" the guy threw the football to a Jewish guy with a Mohawk.

"I got ya, Finn." Puck caught the ball and ran to catch up with his best friend.

"So. How's the relationship with Quinn? The ass any good?"

"No. She's wanting to be celibate until marriage. So that's no bueno."

"Santana's willing to do it. Anytime and anywhere." Puck slapped Finn's back and ran off to the lockers. Finn's mind crept over to the Latina, named Santana, who's known for being very open. Puck even told him about when Santana wasn't wearing any underwear and you could see everything. Puck yelled at Finn, "Brittany's into it too. Maybe even a threesome."

Finn ran out from the field and was stopped by the football coach, Ken Tanaka. Coach Tanaka was a fat, almost Asian, but still white middle aged guy. He didn't know a lick about football, still somehow winds up coaching it. Does it surprise anyone that the McKinley Titans haven't won a game in almost fifteen years?

"Coach? What's up?"

"You need to work on the three point touchdowns."

"That's basketball. Do you mean field goals?"

"Yeah. That's what I need from my quarterbacks. Go shower, you hog." Finn ran off as Mr. Schuester came down from the bleachers.

"Ken?" Will called down as he walked down onto the track from the bleachers. Ken turned his head.

"Schuester? What do you want?"

"Two things really… One, can I talk to your guys about signing up for Glee Club? I have like 3 guys and I need more. Second, I can help you with your Emma problem, if you let me."

"Fine. A really good word this time, I dunno why she doesn't see anything in me." Ken said dejectedly. Will's head swirled with ideas why, primarily about his lack of motivation and never doing his job. Ken got up from his seat and the pair walked off to the locker room.

,

"BOYS! LISTEN UP! MR. SCHUESTER HERE IS GONNA TALK TO YOU ABOUT GLEE CLUB. NO HARASSING, NO NAME CALLING, OR YOU ARE CUT FROM THE TEAM!" Coach Tanaka bellowed at the Varsity squad.

A much mellowed Mr. Schuester spoke, "Hey. I think I recognize some of you from my Spanish classes. Glee isn't the gay club. It's a place where you can be yourself, free from judgment. All you need to do is perform a song." All of the football players looked at each like as if they would join a "faggy" club. Will thoughts were in despair, "This isn't gonna get them jazzed up. Let's try something else." Will smiled and thought to a classic and pulled up his Spotify app.

(Music starts and the football team is in a Friday night game. Finn dodges right, and throws the ball to Puck. Finn sings during that part)

Coach said to fake right, break left

Watch out for the pick and keep ya eye on the defense

You gotta run, give and go

Take the ball to the hole like a ol school pro

He said don't be afraid

What ya waitin on?

Throw the outside J

Finn, Puck and three other guys all sing:

I gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

I gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Puck:

Let's make sure that we get the rebound

'Cause when we get it then the crowd will go wild

A second chance, gotta grab it and go

And maybe this time we'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute, get'cha head in the game

Wait a minute, get'cha head in the game

Wait a minute, get'cha head in the game

Oh!

The five guys sing:

Get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Finn with Spencer:

Why am I feeling so wrong?

My head's in the game

But my heart's in the song

She makes this feel so right

Should I go for this?

Ya better shake it

Should I take the ball down the middle then I shoot the shot?

I move fast when I dribble, watch out for the block

I lose focus when I think of her name

I gotta get get my head in the game

Does she think about me? Does she feel the same way?

Should I shoot for a 3? Gotta stay in game play

I think I'm going insane

All five:

Can't get her out of my brain

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game

Gotta get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Gotta get'cha get'cha getcha head in the game


End file.
